Le Vent se Lève
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: 11 septembre, une date du calendrier, capable de changer sa vision des choses, et puis, si il n'était pas là, tout serait tellement différent. Russie/Amérique


**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos:** Je sais, le rythme est épuisant, une fic par jour xD Mais ça risque de cesser dans peu de temps...

Hetalia n'est pas à moi !

Je me sens un peu triste maintenant, j'ai bien envie d'un cookie ou d'une review pour me remonter le moral xD

* * *

**Le vent se lève  
**

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer__  
Again to anyone_

**Never let this go- Paramore**

* * *

L'envie de se redormir était si forte qu'il n'essaya même pas de la contenir, il retomba sur son lit comme une poupée de chiffon sans âme. Il battit des paupières et resta un moment couché, à contempler le plafond immaculé. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose, vainement. Il entendait les explosions, les cris et même les larmes. Il les entendaient comme si une foule de personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, à ses côtés et hurlaient pour lui rapeller ces horribles souvenirs plutôt que de le consoler. Comme s'ils cherchaient à lui infliger une cruelle culpabilité. Et il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne pouvait pas objecter, parce que sa bouche restait close, impitoyablement close, et que les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche.  
_Ce n'est pas de faute, je le sais.  
_  
Le vent venait de se lever, mais il n'alla pas fermer la fenêtre, le vent passait à travers son corps.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Impossible. Et pourtant il aurait pu. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu s'il n'avait pas été présent. Tous les titres de journaux affirmaient qu'il était "inconsolable" et "en deuil" après tout, même si c'était indirect. Il avait tenté de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'humains, peu de temps, cependant. Ca n'était que le prêtexte habituel.  
Il sursauta, croyant entendre des pas, et se leva à demi sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la fenêtre, par pur réflexe et se leva précipitemment. Il se colla derrière la porte, persuadé que, qui que soit la personne qui entrerait, elle lui voudrait du mal. Il n'y réfléchissait plus et partait de ce principe depuis longtemps, à présent, et ses amis se comptaient sur le doigt de la main. Les _vrais._  
Francis et Angleterre se méfiaent de lui comme la peste, il passait son temps à effrayer Canada, Allemagne le détestait, Japon l'aimait bien, de loin, Cuba le haissait, et il devait de l'argent aux autres, ou alors il ne les connaissaient plus.  
_Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin._

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas d'armes. Ca arrivait si rarement, ces derniers temps, que ça lui faisait comme un vide atroce, comme une blessure qui refusait de saigner, mais qui le lacérait de l'intérieur. Une impression dont il voulut se débarrasser au plus vite, il sortit de sa cachette, bien que les pas se rapprochaient, le coeur battant, il se retourna, s'empara de son revolver et sentit quelque chose de froid lui effleurer la nuque.  
Avec une lenteur qu'il ne mesurait plus, il fit volte face et son coeur s'arrêta de battre, il cligna des yeux et lutta contre l'envie de lui cracher au visage.

"Je veux pas te voir va-t-en" dit-il sèchement, les yeux humides.

Ivan Braginski avait un sourire candide et triste qu'il n'affichait que rarement. Il regardait Alfred comme une peinture, avec une attention perturbante. Les objets inanimés ne ressentent pas cette oppression gênante que causent les yeux d'Ivan. Il baissa son arme et la rangea soigneusement.

"Pas me voirr ?" demanda-t-il avec une empathie qui semblait feinte.

Alfred boudait. Il boudait vraiment, comme un enfant, en faisant la moue et en gonflant les joues. Il détourna son regard et fixa la fenêtre, malheureusement et désespérement fermée. Pas de chance, son alibi venait de tomber à l'eau. Résigné, il décida de se rabattre sur le oh! combien passionnant plafond immaculé.

"Tu ne veux même plus me regarrder ? Ca te rressemble bien ça, idiot."

Ivan avait l'air presque vexé qu'Alfred ne daigne pas le regarder. Ce dernier fit un léger effort et entreprit d'observer son nez. Ivan rougit furieusement, comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à cette partie de son visage.

"Arrête ça !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est la seule partie de ton coeur que j'aime, affirma Alfred d'une voix faible.  
-Je ne suis pas venu pourrr te tuer, imbécile d'amérricain, dit Ivan, mais pourr te parrler..."

Alfred s'effondra sur son lit sans prévenir, comme une marionette désarticulée. Toute vie semblait avoir fui ses yeux, parce que ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se produire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je ne suis pas un malade mental, merci !"

Il fit un instant le geste de se coucher, mais y renonça rapidement, Ivan était capable de venir s'immiscer entre lui et son si précieux drap.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, abruti, je dis simplement que tu dois parrler ! Tu comptes rrester enferrmé tout le reste de ta vie ?!  
-Arrête d'exagérer, c'est parce que aujourd'hui, tu sais..."

Il avait envie de vomir, plus que ce jour là, encore, la rancoeur et la tristesse remontaient chaque année, de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'elles baissaient chez les humains. Chez lui, ses sentiments s'amplifiaient et ils finiraient par le détruire tout entier, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

"Je-...Chaque année c'est comme ça...ça- ça ira mieux après... balbutia-t-il en laissant les larmes couler sans qu'il ne les sente, j'ai envie de me venger, mais de qui ? Ce sont des humains...je-je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça...  
-_Солнышко_, tu raisonnes comme un petit enfant, encore maintenant.  
-Comment ça ? s'exclama Amérique, une petite étincelle se ravivant dans ses pupilles, je- je veux me venger ! C'est normal non ? J'ai envie de...après j'ai presque eu envie de disparaitre ! Et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas courageux alors...j'ai..."

Il s'enfonça le visage dans ses mains, à bout de souffle et de verve. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et hoquetait entre ses sanglots. Ivan lui posa une main sur le dos et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu te voirrr, moi ?" demanda-t-il en posant l'enphase sur le "moi".

Amérique continua de sangloter, et pendant un long moment ils furent les seuls à briser l'angoissant silence qui pesait sur la chambre.

"Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Angleterrrre au prrrès de toi ? Pourrquoi n'est-ce pas Canada ?" l'interrogea-t-il en haussant la voix.

Alfred leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, je-, tu...  
-Ils ont peur, _любимый_. Ils ont peur de tes réactions. Ils ont peur de toi, mais ils ne le font pas exprès, ils ne voulaient pas te voir _aujourd'hui_ parce qu'ils pensaient que tu les metteraient dehors ou...  
-C'est faux ! Comment peuvent-ils penser une chose pareille ! Ivan tu mens ! Arrête, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas dan..."

Ses paroles se noyèrent, et son regard se porta sur sa main et sur son revolver qui brillait à la faible lumière du soleil matinal.  
_Dangereux.._

"Tu allais me tirrrer dessus.  
-Toi aussi."

Il sourit et dit avec une douceur effrayante dans la voix:

"Alors tu comprends pourquoi je suis venu."

Alfred avait de grands yeux bleus qui avaient l'inconvénient de ne pas pouvoir dissimuler ses pensées et sentiments. Il les avaient grands ouverts, vagues et perdus, ce qui reflétait très bien son était d'esprit du moment. Sa main droite, qui tenait le revolver, tremblait, sa lèvre inférieure aussi et ses joues avaient adoptées une teinte délavée rarissime.  
Il ne pleurait plus, parce que ça n'était pas assez pour le soulager. Il pensait comme un enfant, et pas seulement parce qu'il était jeune, Matthew avait toujours été plus mature que lui. Il aimait s'amuser, et rire des autres. Parfois à leurs dépends, et il faisait la guerre aussi. Il n'épargnait personne, tuait et dévastaient des régions entières sans pour autant descendre de son piédestal.  
Et pourtant, il ne voulait de mal à personne. Il voulait les _aider. _Mais il ne savait pas faire, alors il brisait tout ce qu'il touchait.  
_La seule personne avec qui ça avait réellement différent, c'était Ivan. _  
Il voulait du mal à Ivan, et il lui en avait fait, plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs.  
Ils fonctionnaient comme des miroirs, Ivan aussi avait voulu aider. Il avait brisé, et détruit, et tué, et déchiré, et dévasté.

"Pareil...pareil.."

Il murmurait pour lui même, et pensait pour lui-même, il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et son égocentrisme en faisait partie intégrante.

"Les mêmes ..."

_Nous sommes des enfants qui ont décidé de jouer aux grands._

Il le serra dans ses bras, et sans plus penser à ce jour qui ne l'avait rendu que plus paranoiaque, incompréhensible et avide, il lui dit merci.  
Merci pour tout.  
Merci d'être là.  
_Sans toi, je serais seul. Et ils m'auraient tous anéanti depuis longtemps.  
Sans toi, ils n'auraient pas peur de moi.  
Le vent s'est levé tout à l'heure, et je ne l'ai pas senti.  
A présent j'ai si froid.  
_

*

Alfred ouvrit les yeux lentement. Ils piquaient, comme si on avait versé un verre de jus de citron à l'intérieur. Il se leva doucement et se demanda quel jour on était. Il s'en souvint brusquement lorsque son regard croisa son revolver et le ciel gris morne, par la fenêtre.  
Puis, il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Les pleurs, les explosions, les cris, les autres, la peur, la peur, la peur, et puis Ivan et ...

Il rit, en voyant la silouhette du russe endormie sur ses draps.  
Ils étaient deux enfants qui avaient essuyé leur chagrin en s'endormant l'un blottis contre l'autre. Une sieste enfantine qui prenait une tout autre signification lorsque qu'on les connaissaient vraiment.

Alfred se servit un verre de vodka littérallement immense.

Le vent venait de se lever, plus jamais il ne pleurerait ce jour.  
Le vent venait de se lever, il lui devait le respect.  
Le vent venait de se lever, les explosions avaient disparues.

Il enfila une veste par dessus ses habits, parce que cette bourrasque froide le faisait frissonner.  
A moins que ce ne soit la vue des deux yeux violets, au dessus du verre de vodka.

_Le vent s'est levé, littérallement, Vania, je ne pleurerai plus le 11 septembre.  
Chaque 11 septembre, j'irais chez toi.  
Et on se battera, on se détruira, en souvenir de tous les humains que l'on tue chaque jour.  
On souffrira pour eux et pour nous, parce qu'on le mérite.  
Et puis on se servira un verre de vodka chacun qu'on boira  
En se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.  
Pour le plaisir, parce qu'ils sont si beaux._

_**FIN**_

_**NOTES:**  
*Quoi qu'on en dise, j'aime cette fic, j'avoue.  
*Pour Seg, qui voulait plus de RussiAmerica  
*__Солнышко: _petit soleil (si si) , _любимый:_(mon) bien aimé

_

* * *

_

_Pour tous les fans de RussiAmerica~_

_Reviews et commentaires adorés et appréciés ! ^^  
_


End file.
